Technology relating to data transfer is disclosed in the related art. For example, technology is disclosed in which series of data are divided into blocks, and the number of bits for error correction for each of the blocks is increased/decreased according to the degree of necessity for the error correction of each of the blocks (refer to PTL 1 and the like). Furthermore, technology is disclosed in which, for image content that is coded through a network, correction packets are selected for reception, in a reception section, in the order of increasing amount of data and in which, in a case where the number of lost packets that are impossible to restore is smaller than a given number of packets, the lost packets are restored based on the correction packet that is used at that time (refer to PTL 2 and the like).